The Legend of the Pippi
by MrSaturn33
Summary: Introduction: freewebs dot com/videogamezdudeandcoolio/pokemon.htm
1. The story is introduced

READ CHAPTER 0 FIRST! (On my site due to guidelines)

www[dot]freewebs[dot]com[slash]videogamezdudeandcoolio[slash]pokemon[dot]htm

It was February 9th, 9 years after the accident had occurred. Shigeru, Shigesato, and Satoshi were all standing at the gravestone, crying in anguish.

Nine years ago, Shigeru's wife, Yuki, had been killed.

It was a day like any other. But it wasn't. And almost no one knew that.

Satoshi was 3 months old. Shigesato was 7. Shigeru was 21. Yuki was happily reading, when suddenly, she stood up. Her face became pale, and her eyes wide. "Yuki, what's wrong?" Shigeru said quickly. "Yuki?" "I need a walk." She said quietly. "Can we come with you?" He asked, almost certain the answer would be yes. "No." She said quietly, "I must go alone." She said, in a monotone voice. She slowly walked out the door. Little did they know they would never see her again.

Only half an hour later, they heard a loud scream. It sounded just like Yuki. Shigeru quickly stood up to get to the door, but Shigesato was closer, and he hurried on. He opened the wooden door, only to see the most horrifying sight any one could ever see.

There was Yuki, bloody and mauled, on the welcome mat. She was in critical condition. Nothing could save her now. Her last words were, "Arcanine..." She lay there, dead.

Nine years had passed since then. Shigeru was 30, Shigesato was 16, and Satoshi was 9. They all stood at the gravestone, crying. Only Satoshi did not know anything about his mother. Not what she looked like, not even her name. Yet he cried too, knowing he would never have a real mother again.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. The decision maker

The family slowly walked home. Shigeru held Satoshi's hand tightly, while Shigesato walked further on. They reached the house, where there was no longer a welcome mat.

Shigeru put in the key, and opened the door. He and Satoshi sat on their couch, and quietly, he hugged him. Shigesato just hurried into his room. He did not cry. He had never cried, since that fateful moment, 9 years ago.

It was almost night. Shigeru, Satoshi, and Shigesato had completely forgotten about dinner, and the two fell asleep on that couch.

They awoke with a start, at 6 in the morning. They heard loud screaming outside. All of them raced for the door, only to find what looked like a gang in odd clothing outside. They all were holding guns.

"Now, do any of you know anything about the legend of the Clefairy?" One said. "Tell us, or die." One brave man spoke up. "We have no idea what you are talking about. Please, just leave us alone!" "I didn't f****ing ask you, now did I!?" He yelled, and shot the man down to the ground. "NOW TELL US, OR YOU ALL DIE!" Shigeru knew he had to think of something. Lest they all die, just like Yuki.

"Yes." He bravely said. Shigeru was the bravest of them all. "I do know." All of them pointed their guns to him. "Tell us NOW!" They all yelled in unison.

Slowly, he made something up. "The Clefairy all came from the moon." He said. "The prophecy foretells that when they are in danger, the most powerful pokemon of all, ruler of all the heavens, will appear. Anyone who kills this pokemon will have world domination. Only Darkrai can do this task."

One of them smiled. "That is correct." Shigeru was shocked. "Come with us. You know the prophecy." He slowly walked towards them, and quickly disarmed one. He took the gun and pointed it towards all of them. "No one move!" He shouted. "What an idiot!" One said. "We'll just shoot you first!" Shigeru quickly shot every one of them, straight through the heart. He had no choice. The bodies were quickly taken to the nearest hospital, and that was the end of that.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. The final dicussion

It was several days later, and Shigeru was still thinking about what he had done. He was not in that much trouble, of course, there were plenty of witnesses. But he was still thinking.

"How was I right?" "Who were they?" "What will happen now?"

At dinner that night, Shigeru spoke up. "We can't just sit around here and pretend nothing happened." He said sternly. "We have to do something." "Like...?" Shigesato said. Shigesato was always throwing rude remarks like that. "We have to get off our lazy asses and do something. Did you see them? Imagine what they could do!" "Are you actually suggesting--" "Yes, Shigesato, we must get Pokemon of our own and stop them." Satoshi was quiet. "Well, there's no F*CKING WAY I'm getting involved. You and Satoshi go." He said, and stamped off to his room.

"Are you really sure that's what we should do?" Satoshi said, wide-eyed. "Yes." Shigeru said. "I did some research. It turns out that in order to go to this land of Clefairy, one must defeat the Pokemon League and access a sacred meadow. Here, apparently, is the key to what this organization is searching for." "So...We just have to get there first?" Satoshi asked. "Precisely. It will not be easy. We can get our starters tomorrow, though. "This is so sudden...Satoshi said. Wait! I'm only 9! I can't be a trainer!" "That's the thing." Shigeru said, sighing. "We forge a birth certificate."

"No way!" Satoshi yelled. "There's no way I'm doing that. We could get arrested." "Got

Any other ideas?" Shigeru said. I've made up my mind, so you two have to come. You know the law. Anyone can skip school to become a trainer." Satoshi looked down. "OK." He said. "But won't it be dangerous? Those people..." "Weren't following the rules. They were supposed to use Pokemon as a threat. When we get our own, we can defeat them." "But what about Shigesato?" "Oh yes, of course...He's coming. I'll do whatever it takes, he's coming. This was meant to happen. I can feel it. The fact that I knew all of that right off the bat wasn't a coincidence. I can feel it." He started to cry.

Tomorrow they would start their journey.


End file.
